


Ontario

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [37]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:46:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>eliza</b><br/>let’s go get drunk</p><p><b>fight me</b><br/>actually you're only tasting about 4 to 6 wines so you can’t really get drunk</p><p><b>peggy</b><br/>you must be fun at parties"</p><p>*<br/>The Squad travels throughout Ontario!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ontario

**the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **eliza  
** guys don’t be mad  
but i might have fucked up

 **fight me  
** i can hear angelica sigh from my room  
what’s up

 **eliza  
** i might have misread the date  
so i only booked the hotel rooms until tomorrow

 **angel  
** wHAT  
YOU MEAN TODAY’S OUR LAST DAY IN CANADA?

 **eliza  
** essentially  
ye

 **baguette fucker  
**...  
elizabeth  
why

 **eliza  
**!!!

 **baguette fucker  
** can’t you extend the hotel booking?

 **eliza  
** they’re out of rooms

 **baguette fucker  
** bruh

 **eliza  
** also can i come over to your room because angelica is trying to kill me and i rather like living

 **disney god  
** fine come over

 **eliza  
** thank you

 **baguette fucker  
** so what are we going to do?

 **jamesmadd  
** we could push disney world forward  
we haven’t bought the tickets so it should be fine??

 **aaron burr  
** But the hotel rooms at disney world  
There’s a chance we can’t move it forward

 **peggy  
** we could stay longer at jefferson’s

 **fight me  
** ew but sigh

 **eliza  
** it’s up to the poly squad because their bookings aren’t affected  
so they can choose what to do

 **fight me  
** i’m okay with leaving canada early  
… and staying with jefferson longer

 **get ur own dicc  
** i rather just go to disney world tbh  
nothing wrong with canada  
but disney world

 **disney god  
** i’m down with whatever

 **baguette fucker  
** i’ll call up the hotel and cut the booking short

 **jamesmadd  
** i’ll text thomas

 **eliza  
** thank you

 **baguette fucker  
** you suck

 **eliza  
** i know

 **baguette fucker  
** you owe me

 **disney god  
** us*

 **baguette fucker  
** us

 **eliza  
** i’m aware  
now please let me into the room angelica is chasing me

*

 **dosiaaa  
** so where are we going today?

 **angel  
** we’re going to the niagara skywheel  
then on a wine tour  
then we are going to a market place  
then we’re going to see a play

 **peggy  
** are we going to have a designated driver for after the wine tour

 **eliza  
** i volunteer  
as payment for today

 **angel  
** i accept your apology

 **eliza  
** (,:

 **dosiaaa  
** well then let’s goooo

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** i’m not sure if i ever mentioned this  
but i’m scared of heights

 **peggy  
** oh

 **ayyyymaria  
** and this is pretty high

 **angel  
** isn’t your dorm on the third floor

 **ayyyymaria  
** why do you think i stay away from the window  
you guys can go ahead without me

 **get ur own dicc  
** but you’re going to miss out

 **ayyyymaria  
** i really rather not die

 **get ur own dicc  
** you won’t die  
it’s perfectly safe

 **ayyyymaria  
** i realise that  
but no

 **peggy  
** i can stay down with you  
i’ve already been on the wheel a lot

 **ayyyymaria  
** you sure?

 **peggy  
** yeah sure  
we can go get ice cream  
we’ll see you guys later!! bye!!  
cmon @ **ayyyymaria** let’s go on a date

*

 **fight me  
** is there a reason aaron is frozen in the middle of the carriage

 **aaron burr  
** I may have just learned that Maria is not the only one with a fear of heights

 **dosiaaa  
** babe

 **ayyyymaria  
** welcome to the club  
we offer ice cream and comfort

 **aaron burr  
** It’s okay  
I’ll just determinedly not look out of the window

 **fight me  
** would it help if i annoy you

 **aaron burr  
** In what world do you think that will work?

 **fight me  
** well if you’re annoyed  
you would be busy to think about where you are rn

 **aaron burr  
** …  
Fine

*

 **jamesmadd  
** this is such a strange sight  
i never thought i would see the day where aaron is willingly listening to alex

 **baguette fucker  
** i think it’s less of a willingness and more of a taking-what-he-can-get

 **get ur own dicc  
** he started braiding alex’s hair though  
someone stop hercules from glaring

 **disney god  
** i’m not glaring

 **dosiaaa  
** you are  
i don’t think this is going to help you and your jealousy but apparently this is a common occurrence  
at work i mean

 **angel  
** how has washington not fired them

 **dosiaaa  
** that’s a mystery of life

*

 **fight me  
** congratulations aaron you made it!!

 **peggy  
** come down we have ice cream for you

 **aaron burr  
** Thank you

 **peggy  
** it’s chocolate mint

 **get ur own dicc  
** ew

 **fight me  
** you don’t like chocolate mint??

 **get ur own dicc  
** you do??

 **baguette fucker  
** children please

 **fight me  
** i can’t believe this  
i can’t believe i’m dating someone who doesn’t like chocolate mint

 **baguette fucker  
** and i can’t believe you’re still on the topic

 **eliza  
** if i may butt in  
alex if you would like to cut your tirade short you would see that the rest of us are going to get ice cream so  
wyd

 **fight me  
** this isn’t over

 **get ur own dicc  
** that sounds oddly familiar

 **fight me  
** don’t worry i haven’t forgotten about the laptop

 **peggy  
** ffs there’s ice cream get over here

*

 **eliza  
** that probably wasn’t a healthy brunch

 **ayyyymaria  
** would you prefer us drinking on an empty stomach?

 **eliza  
** true  
let’s go get drunk

 **fight me  
** actually you only taste about 4 to 6 wines on a wine tour so you can’t really get drunk on that it’s more about learning how the wine is made

 **peggy  
** you must be fun at parties

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** this wine tour is going to be lit watch me

 **fight me  
** 4 to 6 samples

 **get ur own dicc  
** aren’t you doubting my ability to be lit

 **fight me  
** even you aren’t that much of a lightweight

 **get ur own dicc  
** still going to be lit tho

*

 **angel  
** i have never seen someone so shocked

 **jamesmadd  
** wait i went to the bathroom what happened

 **angel  
** john asked for more wine  
i don’t think that is a usual request

 **get ur own dicc  
** don’t doubt me

 **eliza  
** if you throw up in the car you’re cleaning it yourself

*

 **jamesmadd  
** is he actually tipsy we only had like 3 glasses so far

 **peggy  
** i think they noted he wants more wine because they are giving him a bit more samples

 **disney god  
** this country is too nice for its own good  
as john takes advantage of their hospitality  
someone hold him back

*

 **fight me  
** are we buying any though  
because the third one was great

 **aaron burr  
** I liked the second actually

 **disney god  
** i enjoyed the sixth

 **peggy  
** i’m just glad i can legally drink

 **baguette fucker  
** i think john is about to fall out of his chair

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m nto that drun k

 **fight me  
** he had how many glasses?

 **dosiaaa  
** were we meant to keep count?

 **angel  
** yikes

 **eliza  
** the people here are actually giving him water they are too nice

 **fight me  
** anything to sober him up  
this would be more funny if we weren’t about to head back in the car for an hour’s drive

 **ayyyymaria  
** he should be fine  
just let him drink a lot of water and sleep it off in the car

 **fight me  
** okay  
now back to the wine  
how are we choosing them

 **baguette fucker  
** we could buy one of each

 **fight me  
** we aren’t that rich

 **eliza  
** we could play for it

 **dosiaaa  
** we should narrow it down to two before playing for it

 **angel  
** i think the second and sixth were the best

 **fight me  
** does no one like the third

 **aaron burr  
** Different strokes for different folks

 **disney god  
** so who plays for it

 **ayyyymaria  
** i think james and peggy

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m bad at rock paper scissors

 **fight me  
** how are you bad at a game of luck

 **jamesmadd  
** i have unique talents

 **peggy  
** let’s do this  
SHIT

 **jamesmadd  
** holy shit i won

 **baguette fucker  
** okay but did you guys actually assign a wine to a person

 **jamesmadd  
** oh  
right

 **baguette fucker  
** oh my god

 **eliza  
** james could make an executive decision

 **jamesmadd  
** er  
i liked the second?

 **eliza  
** excellent a choice has been made let’s buy it and go

*

 **angel  
** yellow car

 **disney god  
** i

 **angel  
** better keep up losers

*

 **disney god  
** yELLOW CAR

 **angel  
** tHAT WAS CLEARLY ORANGE

 **disney god  
** nOT THAT ONE THE ONE NEXT TO IT

 **angel  
** hmpH  
YELLOW CAR

 **disney god  
** I ALREADY CALLED THAT ONE PAY ATTENTION

 **jamesmadd  
** are you two even keeping score

 **angel  
** …

 **disney god  
** er

 **jamesmadd  
** good job

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** i have a headache

 **peggy  
** well you did get really tipsy

 **get ur own dicc  
** i was tipsy??  
wow i am a lightweight

 **fight me  
** trust me we were all shocked

 **get ur own dicc  
** did we buy any wine?

 **aaron burr  
** We bought the second bottle

 **get ur own dicc  
** oh  
i liked the third

 **fight me  
** i kNEW THERE WAS A REASON I’M DATING YOU

 **get ur own dicc  
** anyway where are we going now

 **angel  
** we are going to st lawrence market  
it’s basically nothing but food

 **dosiaaa  
** i love food

 **angel  
** food is gr8

*

 **ayyyymaria  
** you were right this is nothing but food

 **eliza  
** i love it here  
there is just so much to eat

 **fight me  
** i have never seen so much food in my life

 **baguette fucker  
** i’m dragging them all off for an impromptu date

 **disney god  
** aww

 **eliza  
** kay just come back by 4 because we need a lot time to drive to the theatre!!

 **fight me  
** yes mom

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **baguette fucker  
** why is it when we go out together we always get stared at

 **fight me  
** well john is wearing sunglasses and wincing at loud noises  
we are feeding each other  
and somehow we are all holding each other’s hands like we are saying grace but we’ve been holding on for way too long so people are wondering  
no don’t let go i still want to hold your hand

 **disney god  
** also i think the store owner wants to hit on all of you so no

 **get ur own dicc  
** they can’t possibly hit on all of us

 **disney god  
** the look on their face says they want to try

 **get ur own dicc  
** i love only you hercules

 **disney god  
**!!!  
my heart is singing

 **fight me  
** i love all of you

 **disney god  
** ly2!!

 **baguette fucker  
** ly3!!

 **get ur own dicc  
** ly4!!

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **dosiaaa  
** aaron brought me flowers

 **eliza  
** aW

 **aaron burr  
** (:

 **angel  
** and now they will slowly die

 **dosiaaa  
** ,,,,,,angelica,,,,,,  
,,,,,,really,,,,,,

 **angel  
** let me be bitter

 **peggy  
** someone was laughing really hard on the street just now and when they saw me looking they told me justin trudeau is now in marvel

 **eliza  
** wHAT

 **peggy  
** yeah!!! apparently him and tony stark are boxing partners

 **eliza  
** wtf i need to see that

 **peggy  
** also people ship justin trudeau and tony stark

 **eliza  
** iT'S BEEN A DAY???

 **peggy  
** #stardeau

 **ayyyymaria  
** i ship it

*

 **angel  
** oi @ poly squad cmon we have to go

 **fight me  
** actually we’ve been waiting by the car for the last half hour

 **angel  
** do i want to know why

 **get ur own dicc  
** not really

 **aaron burr  
** I’m going to regret asking this but why have you been waiting by the car

 **baguette fucker  
** so we were having our date  
and we notice people are staring at us  
and we think it’s probably because it’s us

 **fight me  
** probably

 **baguette fucker**  
but then hercules thinks that one of the store owners wants to hit on us  
and when we get up to leave  
they come over and try to hit on john  
and hercules gets pissy because he’s been holding john’s hand for the last hour  
but when he tries to leave  
the store owner is like “[john] can choose on his own”  
and basically they had Words and now no one likes us

 **get ur own dicc  
** i change my mind about finding being hit on flattering  
i’m satisfied with hercules, laf and alex thank you very much

 **aaron burr  
** You’re right, I do regret asking

 **disney god  
** at least they got the hint

 **angel  
** just get in the car

*

 **fight me  
** what are we watching btw

 **eliza  
** we’re watching macbeth

 **dosiaaa  
** macbeth always confuses me because you aren’t supposed to say macbeth in the theatre right but yet this whole play will be nothing but people saying macbeth

 **aaron burr  
** Well technically multiple people die so

 **jamesmadd  
** they say the curses at the start are real

 **disney god  
** well people also say that shakespeare is not a real person so

 **dosiaaa  
** really??

 **disney god  
** ~conspiracy~

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m more concerned about understanding shakespearian english

 **fight me  
** elizabethan english  
that’s the actual name

 **get ur own dicc  
** okay alex  
you can shut up now

*

 **angel  
** so let’s be nice and not say macbeth in the theatre okay  
cause the last time i did that someone threw their programme at me

 **peggy  
** which is really funny  
but a waste of money because programmes are expensive

 **eliza  
** that woman was so offended that you did that  
did she try to make you do the whole cleansing ritual

 **angel  
** try?  
bitch please i actually HAD to do it  
running around a theatre is no joke

 **eliza  
** but you learned your lesson so

 **angel  
** i’m so cautious now

 **baguette fucker  
** hush the play is starting

*

 **aaron burr  
** That was bloody

 **disney god  
** disturbing

 **aaron burr  
** And bloody

 **ayyyymaria  
** i liked it

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m surprised that i managed to understand everything

 **dosiaaa  
** i’m so glad i studied it before so i could get all the literary genius

 **eliza  
** you should explain it to me later

 **dosiaaa  
** okay!!

 **jamesmadd  
** it is really late yikes

 **baguette fucker  
** and now we gotta drive back

 **dosiaaa  
** i’ll explain it in the car

*

 **get ur own dicc  
** tag yourself i’m everyone staring at macbeth yelling at an empty chair

 **angel  
** i’m lady macbeth

 **jamesmadd  
** i’m banquo

 **disney god  
** i’m the taping trees to themselves to sneak themselves into the castle

 **baguette fucker  
** i’m macduff revealing he was a c section baby

 **peggy  
** i’m that actually counting as not “born of a woman”

 **get ur own dicc  
** alex hbu  
alex?  
did he just turn away from me

 **baguette fucker  
** alex are you okay

 **get ur own dicc  
** maybe he’s sick  
okay he swatted my hand away  
alex?

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc  
** alex are you okay?  
alex  
alex  
alex you’re freaking me out

 **baguette fucker  
** you don’t feel hot or anything  
i don’t think you’re sick  
so what’s wrong

 **disney god  
** i’m so worried  
alex babe please

*

 **the squad**   **  
**_aaron burr, angel, ayyyymaria, baguette fucker, disney god, dosiaaa, eliza, fight me, get ur own dicc, jamesmadd, peggy_

 **aaron burr  
** He hasn’t really said anything since before the show  
Alexander?

 **dosiaaa  
** the car is so quiet i’m so concerned

 **angel  
** well we are almost back to the hotel so if he feels unwell you guys can take care of him

*

 **peggy  
** he just walked away???

 **eliza  
** wait what i just parked the car what are you talking about

 **peggy  
** after you dropped us off at the hotel he just walked the other way and he refuses to talk to any of us  
aaron went after him tho

 **get ur own dicc  
** i’m so worried  
he keeps shoving me away

 **aaron burr  
** He is letting me stay with him  
I’ll let you guys know

*

 **baguette fucker  
** it’s been three hours  
it is 3am  
i am very concerned

 **aaron burr  
** Alright so he gave his phone to me  
And I think  
It’s about the “shut up” thing  
Well he nodded so

 **get ur own dicc  
** i

*

 **The Poly Squad  
** _baguette fucker, disney god, fight me, get ur own dicc_

 **get ur own dicc  
** aLEX BABE  
I’M SO SORRY  
I DIDN’T MEAN IT LIKE THAT  
WELL THAT DOESN’T MATTER BECAUSE I HURT YOU ANYWAY  
I’M SO SORRY

 **baguette fucker  
** WE LOVE YOU  
WE LIKE HEARING YOU TALK  
WE DON’T EVER WANT YOU TO SHUT UP

 **disney god  
** WE’RE SO SORRY WE HURT YOU

 **fight me  
** i just  
people always say im annoying  
and i don’t want you guys to think im annoying

 **get ur own dicc  
** NO NO NO  
WE DON’T THINK YOU’RE ANNOYING  
NEVER  
I’M SORRY IT WAS A STUPID THING TO SAY AND I DIDN’T MEAN IT  
I LIKE HEARING YOU TALK  
I THINK YOU’RE REALLY FUCKING SMART AND I LOVE IT WHEN YOU SHARE YOUR KNOWLEDGE WITH US  
I’M SORRY I MADE YOU FEEL THAT WAY

 **fight me  
** you don’t think i’m annoying?

 **baguette fucker  
** nEVER

 **disney god  
** OF COURSE NOT

 **fight me  
** okay  
i’m coming upstairs

*

 **Aaron Burr  
** _last seen at 3:01am_

thanks

No problem, Alex  
Now go to bed

**Author's Note:**

> Would you look at that? Angst.
> 
> Okay technically, the angst was only meant to come in tomorrow but then it arrived early so here you go.
> 
> The Justin Trudeau thing is real btw, I'm as surprised as all of you.
> 
> Also here is a little note that you can skip over if you want, but anyway so I want to say thank you to all of you reading this series. I know over the last two updates the quality went down, and I just want you to know I appreciate you sticking out. My mental health hasn't exactly been... the best over the last week ~~idk why I'm fine I think~~ so you know, thanks for reading.
> 
> Anyway, my fandom tumblr is [here](http://bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) and my writing tumblr is [here](http://covetsubjugation.tumblr.com), see you around!


End file.
